


My Raven

by evilcarrot



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Emo, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Sad, Sad Sebastian, nto a crackfic!!!, sad ciel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilcarrot/pseuds/evilcarrot
Summary: Ciel and Sebestian are assigned a new assignment from the queen! But what does the  mission have in store for our pairing? :DNot a crakfic.Crafted by Miku and Rainne





	1. Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyonez! I'm Miku im riting this story with my friend Rainne. We are working very hard on it make sure to read and review!!!!!!!!!!! Hugz and kissez mwah

Hi. I am Ciel Kuro Von Phantomhive and I’m 13 years old. I live on the countryside of London in my big manor because I am an earl. I have dark naby blue hare and my right eye is the same color as my hair. My other eye is lavender purple because of the contract I have with my demon butler. He put a red pentagram in my eye and because my eyes are blue it’s purple. I have to wear an eyepatch over it though so preps don't get scared of me. My skin is pale like paper and smoother than water. 

Knock knock knock.

There waz a knock at my bedroom door. “Come in” I stated, looking at the door longingly. It was probably my butler Sebastian Ronin Michaels (AN: aka total hottie mchottie with a swimmers body!). I sighed and bit my lip. He was so hot. He heard me and opened the door, closing the door behind him and saying 

“Good morning bocchan what kind of tea do you want to have for breakfast today?” 

I frowned my pretty lips at him. “I want earl grey today like always you know that.” He nodded sadly at me. I nevur ate breakfast besides tea because i haf to keep my figure. Sebastian handed me my tea roughly and stormed out of the room. I opened my eyes in surprise because he never got angry with me. I looked down into the teacup wif the tea bag still in it. A tear dropped down into my tea and i set it back on the cart because thats gross (AN: ew!).

I stood up and looked at the big mirror in the corner of my room. It had pretty marble swirls around the frame and was gold in some spots. I remember that it cost me ten thousand dollars at a store. Everything I had was expensive because I am an earl and had lots of money left from my parents when they died. I felt another tear roll down my soft cheek.

I looked ayt myself in the mirror for a long time. I cried a lot too. I cry a lot now that my parents are dead and because Subastion got angry with me earlier. I cried so hard that he came back into the room and said “I am sorry master, i let my anger get the best of me. It will not happen again.” I screamed and slapped him across the face.

“It better not happen again!” i shouted angrily at him. He nodded at me and looked at the floor.

 

Whil sebastian was dressing me i looked at him. He was tall with raven black hair and sad scene red eyes like rubies. He wored a also sexy fitted black suit that showed off all his muscles wow. He knows how to dress so well. He looks so cool. He always looks so cool.

Sebastian dresses me every day. Today i was wearing a white button up shirt, a velvety blue bow tie, a long blue coat with silver buttons, navy blue short shorts and creamy white socks held up by silver garters. I also had on heels because I’m short, NOT because I’m a girl!!!!!!!!!! I looekd at myself in the mirror again. I looked fecking hot! I smiled sexily in the mirror and turned around to Sebastian and smirked. He blushed a little bit on his smexy cheeks. I smirked again and walked out of the room.


	2. Lizzi Visits

Hi hi hi pimps and playerzzzzzz my co-author left me so now Aime working on this story bai myself. If anyone wnats to be my new coauthor just let mez no in the comments kthx enjoy the chaptar!!!!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2 

I went downstairs to the big hall in the front of the manor. I opened up the big doors that lead outside when my cosine lizzy opened ran and jumped onto me.

“GOOD MORNING SEAL!!!!!!!1!!”  
“GET OF OFF ME YOU BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” I screamed back at her. She got of off me and looked me in the eyes, her green orbs filling with tears. “Sel why would you call me a bitch?? Im telling my mother and the queen and you’ll pay for this!!!!!” she yelled back at me. 

“Whatever Elizabeth.” I replied boredly, when then Sebastian walked back into the room. I walked up to him and kissed him and Elizabeth gasped loudly. 

“Siel what is the meaning of this?!??!?!” Sebastian pulled back and looked at me surprisingly too. I just smirked at both of them. Then, the sound of Savior by Black Veil Brides started playing on the violin. 

“OHMYGOD!!!!!!!!!” I screamed excitedly. “I LOVE THIS BAND!!!” Sebastian picked me up and started dancing with me slowly. 

We danzd all nite and then he put me to bed. tomorrow i had to talk to the queen i hope it will go well~~~


End file.
